When The Potato Girl Lost Her Smile
by Schnee-Neige
Summary: The other ConnieSasha fict. Ymir dan Jean menggoda Connie. A Little OOC. Crackpair inside. No Titan! Don't like, don't Review but keep read :9


_A Shingeki no Kyojin fanfiction_

_._

_._

_Attack on Titan_

_._

_._

.

_When The Potato Girl Lost Her Smile_

.

.

.

.

Trost, 851

Connie Springer, mengisi bahan bakar meriam.

"Oi, kok diam?"

Connie Springer, sedang memasukkan bubuk mesiu ke dalam meriam.

"Connie? Liat kemana sih?!"

Connie Springer, memperhatikan seorang gadis yang tengah duduk di atas kotak penyimpanan.

"Si gadis kentang hari ini kok murung ya..." Gumamnya pelan.

Bubuk mesiu pun berceceran di sekitar Connie. Jean-pemuda yang sedari tadi mengajaknya bicara-bengong di tempat.

"Cieeeeeeeeeee! Connie _care _banget hari ini, sama Sasha!" Jerit (?) Ymir yang notabene ada di samping Connie.

Semua menoleh.

Wajah Connie pucat. Dalam hati ia mengutuki Ymir yang mengeluarkan suara sebesar itu.

Prajurit lain di atas dinding Trost itu tersenyum penuh arti ke arah Connie. Minus Mikasa yang selalu _cool _sih. 'Oh, bentar lagi traktiran nih'

Jean tersenyum-nyengir kayaknya-sambil menepuk bahu Connie, "Tembak, gih. Buruan."

Astaga, kayaknya semua salah paham nih, batin Connie sambil menepuk jidatnya.

"Bukan gitu, Jean. Entah kenapa rasanya aneh aja kalo liat si gadis kentang lagi gak makan. Atau gak mengatakan sesuatu yang polos. Dan.. Gak ceria kayak biasanya..." Jelas Connie panjang lebar.

Ymir dan Jean saling memandang, menahan tawa.

"Oke, jadi kamu memang selalu _care _sama Sasha."

Pantat Jean pun dicium dengan manis oleh ujung sepatu Connie.

"Ash, bukan gituuu!" Connie ngamuk. Lalu dia melihat ke arah sang dewi kematian, Mikasa Ackerman, yang cukup jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. "Jean, Si Mikasa masih PDKT sama Eren loh. Sabar, ya." Connie tersenyum sok menghibur. Jean pun sukses teralihkan perhatiannya.

Connie pun melihat ke arah Christa, yang sedang menyiapkan makanan sambil mengobrol riang dengan Armin. "Ymir, kayaknya sang dewi udah nemuin pasangannya tuh. Semangat, ya." Connie menahan tawa. Ymir menoleh cepat ke arah Christa. Ia _shock _dan mematung di tempat.

Perlahan-tidak ingin membuyarkan konsentrasi kedua rekannya-Connie meninggalkan tempatnya dan berjalan ke tempat Sasha.

Membawa sebuah kentang rebus yang masih hangat, pemberian Reiner yang dilewatinya.

Untung Reiner ga banyak komentar.

Mencium wangi _potato-kun_, lamunan Sasha buyar.

"Halo,"

Pandangan Sasha pun naik ke atas,

"Ini pertama kalinya kepalamu naik ke atas pagi ini." Timpal Connie sambil tersenyum jahil. Disodorkannya kentang itu.

Sasha mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah kentang yang masih mengeluarkan uap panas itu, "Hangat..."

"Tumben nggak langsung dimakan. Tadinya aku malah takut kamu bakal menggigit tanganku juga." Connie memindahkan kentang itu ke tangan kirinya, "Aduh! Panas!"

"Ya, karena itu masih panas." Jawab Sasha singkat. Matanya tetap mengikuti kentang itu.

Connie berlutut, matanya sekarang sejajar dengan mata Sasha yang sedang duduk. Sayang, pandangan Sasha masih ke arah kentang di tangan kiri Connie. Pria dengan 'rambut tipis' itu mendesah. Diangkatnya kentang itu sejajar matanya agar Sasha menatapnya.

"Mau?"

Sasha refleks mengangguk.

"Kan masih panas." Kilah Connie sambil menyembunyikan seringai jahilnya.

"Sudah nggak terlalu kayaknya. Kadar panas segitu sudah bisa kumakan." Jawab Sasha sambil mendekati kentang. "Yap. Sudah bisa dimakan."

"Oke, kalau kamu segitu inginnya, aku kasih," Connie memindahkan kentang itu ke tangan kanannya. "Tapi," Connie mulai kesal karena lawan bicaranya itu tak memerhatikannya.

"Lihat aku, Sasha!"

Sasha? Tidak biasanya, Connie.

Sasha diam. Tapi pandangannya tetap pada si kentang.

"Biasanya aku dipanggil gadis kentang," Ucapnya lirih.

Connie mengabaikannya, "Kenapa sih? Hari ini kok nggak semangat banget?"

"Aku mau kentangnya," Sasha mulai menggerakkan tangannya dan berusaha merebut kentang di tangan kanan Connie.

Dengan sigap, Connie mengangkat kentang ke mulutnya. Dapat dilihatnya wajah Sasha yang memerah.

Panik, "Kamu sakit?!" Tangan kiri Connie meraba dahi Sasha, "Agak hangat, sih."

Yang diraba jadi salah tingkah.

"Armin! Sa.."

"Aku mau kentangnya, Connie." Potong Sasha cepat. Ia masih berusaha merebut kentang itu. "Aku mau kentangnya, aku mau kentangnya, aku mau..."

Connie terus berkelit, sampai akhirnya digigitnya kentang itu. Sasha terpaku.

"Bilang saja kalau kau sakit." Saran Connie setelah ia mengunyah gigitan pertamanya.

"Aku tidak sakit. Sungguh." Sasha menunduk lagi.

Connie menatapnya penuh selidik.

"Hentikan..." Ucap Sasha lirih.

Connie masih menatapnya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak mau kentang ini? Baru satu gigit kan bisa dipotek lagi." Usul Connie.

Sasha menggigit bibir.

"Dapat dari mana? Dari Jean ya? Oke." Sasha bangkit dari duduknya, dan akan menghampiri Jean yang sedang membersihkan meriam-sambil berusaha tidak tertawa karena diam-diam melirik Connie dan Sasha-jika tangan kanannya tidak ditahan oleh Connie.

Tidak tahan lagi, Sasha akhirnya bicara,

"Kumohon. Menjauhlah dariku, Connie! Karena rasanya aneh!" Sasha menyentuh daerah jantungnya, "Di sini sesak!"

Connie terkejut dengan pernyataan barusan, "Sebenarnya aku mau bilang kalau aku dapat ini dari Reiner."

Wajah Sasha memanas.

"Aaaaarrmmiiiiinn!" Sasha berlari ke arah Armin sambil memegangi dadanya yang dikatakannya sesak.

Tanpa sadar Connie tersenyum tipis.

"Akhirnya dia ribut lagi..."

.

.

.

_Attack on Titan by Isayama Hajime_

_._

_._

_._

_When the potato girl lost her smile by Sasaki Yuki_

_._

_._

_._

_Connie Springer x Sasha Blouse_

_._

_._

_._

_Author's note :_

Kyaaaa~ Padahal tadinya pengen bikin ArminChrista tapi malah ke sini Xp

Ymir sama Connie jadi OOC gini..

Gapapa deeeh ahahaa

Ayo teman-teman, ramaikan _straight _di fandom ini! Yay!


End file.
